The Legend of Zelda:Dark Legacy/Enemies
frame|right This is a comprehensive list of the various enemy types seen throughout the massive world seen in the conceptual game, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy. Enemy types will be listed in alphabetical order, with their varying specimens then broken down in the same format. Boes Black Boe frame Origin: Majora's Mask White Boe frame Origin: Majora's Mask Chus Terminan Red Chuchu frame Origin: Majora's Mask Crabs Crescent Sand Crab frame Origin: Oracle of Ages Goldeneye Sand Crab frame Origin: A Link to the Past Horon Sand Crab frame Origin: Oracle of Seasons Lobarrier frame|leftframe|right Origin: Spirit Tracks Redeye Sand Crab frame Origin: Four Swords Adventures Toronbo Sand Crab frame Origin: Link's Awakening Crows Common Crowly frame Origin: Oracle games Koholint Crowly frame Origin: Link's Awakening These crows are not normally aggressive but will steal shiny objects if they see someone carrying one. They will not immediately attack Dark Link and instead must be provoked by striking whatever tree they are sitting in to cause them to attack. Darknuts Blue Darknut (Unarmed) frame Origin: Link's Awakening Demons Boomerang Demon frame Origin: The Crystal Trap The species is used as an occasional trap. Opening the wrong chest can reveal one that will then pursue Dark Link around the room, flying across the room straight towards the player before returning to its previous position to float around for a few seconds before attempting to attack again. In some harder traps, the release of the single Boomerang Demon is followed up by a swarm of others where all members must be defeated. They are immune to the Bow, but are weak to stabbing weapons such as swords or daggers. Frogs Eyeball Frog frame Origin: Ocarina of Time (as trade quest item) Gohma Deku Gohma Larva frame Origin: Ocarina of Time Helmasaurs Iron Mask frame Origin: Link's Awakening, Oracle games, Four Swords, The Minish Cap Moblins Blue Darkblin frame Origin: Twilight Princess alpha version Octoroks Red Keesorok frame Origin: Dark Legacy Peahats Bladed Peahat frame Origin: Ocarina of Time Pakkun Flowers Giant Blue Goponga Flower frame Origin: Link's Awakening Giant Red Goponga Flower Origin: Link's Awakening Stalfos Clean Red Bones Stalfos Origin: ' Dusty Stalfos frame '''Origin: A Link to the Past Gloomy Stalfos Origin: A Link to the Past Green Stalfos frame|right Origin: Cross between Oracle of Seasons (full-body) and A Link to the Past (skull only) When they still possesses their body, they will be hyper aggressive, attempting to leap on top of Dark Link. However after being struck enough times, the skull will be all that remains. The head alone will then animate and slowly float after him. It can be defeated after another sword strike, however. "Ikana Stalfos 1" Origin: Majora's Mask "Ikana Stalfos 2" Origin: Majora's Mask Red Bones Stalfos frame Origin: Oracle of Seasons They will leap away from Dark Link if attacked, but unlike the Clean Bones Red Stalfos they will not toss bones at him in retaliation. They appear in a more gruesome design than typical undead enemies, as they are recently-deceased and still blood-smeared. Shrouded Stalfos Origin: Cross between Link's Awakening, the Oracle games, and the Animated Series Stalfos Champion Origin: Ocarina of Time Stalfos Hero Origin: Hyrule Fantasy Sword Stalfos Origin: Cross between Link's Awakening and the Oracle games White Stalfos frame Origin: Cross between A Link Between Worlds and Tri Force Heroes They will pursue Dark Link when they spot him and will attempt to leap over him if attacked. "Blue Stalfos" Origin: Adventure of Link "Blue Stalfos" Origin: Oracle games "Blue Stalfos Miniboss" Origin: Oracle games "Red Stalfos" Origin: Adventure of Link "Red Stalfos" Origin: A Link to the Past "Stalfos" Origin: Four Swords "Stalfos, Defensive" Origin: Link's Awakening "Stalfos Knight" Origin: A Link to the Past "Stalfos, Offensive" Origin: Link's Awakening "Two-Swords" Stalfos Origin: Cross between Hyrule Fantasy and BS The Legend of Zelda Blue Parutamu Origin: Adventure of Link Master Stalfos Origin: Link's Awakening Red Parutamu Origin: Adventure of Link Stalchild Origin: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Wizzrobes Ice Wizzrobe Origin: s'' Zoras Black River Zora frame '''Origin:' s'' Blue Swamp Zora frame '''Origin:' s'' Miscellaneous Enemies Albatoss frame '''Origin:' Link's Awakening Totakeke frame Origin: Link's Awakening Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legend of Zelda Fanon Category:Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy